1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting system for buckets and more specifically it relates to a bucket mounting system for efficiently attaching and removing a bucket attachment to a variety of different vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Buckets of various types have been in use for decades in harvesting crops, scooping dirt, conveying goods and the like. In the past, buckets have generally been adapted for use with a specific type of vehicle or loader. Thus, when a loader or vehicle is replaced, it is often necessary to also purchase a new bucket.
Further, where an individual utilizes multiple loaders or vehicles, multiple buckets are often needed. Such pre-existing systems often cost more due to the necessity of owning multiple buckets. Further, the storage of multiple buckets often takes up a considerable amount of space.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved bucket mounting system for efficiently attaching and removing a bucket attachment to a variety of different vehicles.